


For the First Time (For the Last Time)

by round_robin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Purgatory, Purgatory, Season 8, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: "One day, when we’re back upstairs, I’m gonna show you a real good night. I’m gonna show you fucking magic. With a bed, and a shower. That, my friend, will be the best sex you’ve ever had.”





	For the First Time (For the Last Time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a companion piece to What Monsters Fear, but not really. You don't need to read that one to get this one.
> 
> Set sometime between As Time Goes By and Taxi Driver. I have more notes but I don't remember just now. If you see a typo, please include it with your comment and it'll be caught and shot. Enjoy!

Heaving a great sigh, Dean collapsed back against the tree. That was it, he couldn’t move. Here he was, sitting in the middle of Purgatory with his cock out, and he physically couldn’t care less if some monster saw them and decided this was the perfect time to attack. Benny sucked all his energy out and he was happy to die here.

But Benny wasn’t done. With Dean all sorted out, he leaned back on his ankles and continued stroking his own cock. Dean watched his hand go faster and faster—it was hypnotizing, really—until it finally stopped. Benny let out a rough grunt and released his cock, collapsing forward, barely catching himself on his hands. He panted for a second before falling next to Dean, half leaning on the tree.

After a moment or two of silence, Dean slapped Benny’s leg. “Good game,” he grunted.

“Wha’s that supposed to mean?” He looked Dean up and down, wondering if he finally melted the hunter’s brain with his fantastic blow job skills.

Dean shook his head. “It’s a joke. After a baseball game, you smack each other on the ass and say ‘good game!’ I can’t reach your ass though.”

“We just had sex.”

“Yes, and it was good. So: good game.”

Benny shook his head and stared up at the sky. Purgatory’s sky was nothing to write home about. It was one of the things he missed most about Earth, the stars. All the thousands and thousands of stars. “That wasn’t good,” Benny said.

“What do you mean?” Finally able to move his arms again, Dean tucked himself away and zipped up his pants. Damn if he was moving from this spot though. He still had to work up to that. “Everything we do is good. It’s a nice... break from all of this.” He waved an arm around the clearing they were camped in. One of Purgatory’s more scenic locations.

Benny shook his head again, leaning a little more against Dean’s shoulder. “Nah, this isn’t good. This is passin’ the time. Don’t get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoy passin’ time with you. One day, though, when we’re back upstairs, I’m gonna show you a real good night. I’m gonna show you fucking magic. With a bed, and a shower. That, my friend, will be the best sex you’ve ever had.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, I’ll hold you to that.”

They went silent again, both staring out at the wilds of Purgatory, both imagining where they’d rather be. Strangely enough, the same company was there with them.

 

~

 

A Few Months Later

 

The bunker door slammed closed and Dean peered over his shoulder. It didn’t open again. Not after a minute, not after five.

His fingers twitched towards his phone, but he held himself back. What if Sam forgot something? What if he got an hour away and had to turn back? It wasn’t worth taking the chance. He pushed his phone away and turned his attention to his laptop. Well, most of his attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the little device sit silent on top of the table. He surfed through a few sites where they picked up cases—nothing. He even opened and closed his porn collection a few times. It wasn’t all that interesting right now, not with his phone within his reach.

After an hour and a half with no texts from Sam about how he was turning around to pick something up, and no knocks on the door, Dean finally grabbed his phone.

He opened up his most recent text conversation with Benny. The last few messages flashed up at him.

_Think you can find your way to Kansas in a few days?_

**_Maybe. Something up?_ **

_I might have some alone time._

**_I’ll be there_ **

_Great. I hear Lebanon is nice this time of year._

Benny didn’t reply to that last message. He didn’t need to. Dean assumed he got it: hey, I’m near Lebanon Kansas, come by so we can fuck.

He typed out a new message—the coordinates for a clearing not far from the bunker. In a few of the old Men of Letters journals, they suggested this spot as a good place to meet assets. It was close enough to the bunker to make it accessible, but far enough to keep their secret hidden. Dean had to hand it to those book nerds, they knew their covert opps.

He followed up the coordinates with a short message: _Text me when you get there._

It wasn’t long before Dean’s phone vibrated again. He almost dropped it but recovered quickly.

**_I’m here chief, where are you?_ **

Dean grabbed his keys and left the bunker, not really sure why his stomach was suddenly doing somersaults.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the clearing. And there was Benny, leaning against that God awful ugly camper of his, hat pulled down over his eyes to shade them from the cloud-covered sun. He got out of the impala long enough to catch Benny’s eye and nod to the passenger door. A slow smile spread across Benny’s face. He left his truck behind without a second thought and climbed into the car.

For one long moment, they sat in silence. Dean’s eyes fixed on the dash, Benny eyeing him.

“You good?” Dean asked, his voice low.

“Yeah, I'm good, brother. No need to worry.”

Pleasantries out of the way, Dean drove them out of the clearing, back towards the bunker. They didn’t say anything for the next few minutes. That was the best part about him and Benny—they didn’t need to talk to enjoy each other’s company.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the visit,” Benny said, his eyes tracing over Dean. He wanted to look his fill. He didn’t know the next time they’d get a chance to see each other. “But what does Sam think about you callin’ me? Last I checked, he wasn’t a fan.”

“Sam is at a music festival two states away. We’ve been flat-out this year. He needed a break and I needed...” he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. He didn’t know what this thing with Benny was. Calls, texts... it was all so odd. In Purgatory, it felt right for them to fight together, fuck together. One just extended into the other, no reason it shouldn’t. Here it was all muddled. Dean didn’t like muddled.

“A long weekend,” Benny said. “Got it.”

“More like a long thirty-six hours. He’s only two states away and that boy drives fast.”

“Well then, we shouldn’t waste any time.”

Benny reached over and put one heavy arm across Dean’s shoulders. He didn’t pretend to stretch and leave it there, there was no faking about it. Just the deliberate movement born from the want to touch Dean. He ran his finger nails across the back of Dean’s neck, scratching lightly at the base of his scalp. A shiver ran down his spine and his cock twitched to attention. Oh, this was going to be a good weekend.

 

~

 

“Nice,” Benny said.

“Nice?” Dean called from the stairs as he locked the door, assuring he’d have notice of Sam’s return. Benny wandered down to the library ahead of him and peered around a bit. He expected more of a reaction, way more than just ‘nice.’

He started down the stairs in a bit of a huff. “This is the largest repository of supernatural knowledge on this side of the world. It’s been buried for decades and remained fully functional, and all you can come up with is _nice_?”

“Okay.” Benny turned around and smirked at him. “How about ‘really nice’?”

He went to give Benny a little shove, but he caught Dean’s hands, pulling him in close. Their hips brushed together and Dean groaned. Once again, his cock stood up and showed interest. “So,” Benny purred, his voice deep and smooth. “You wanna give me the tour?”

“Mmm.” Dean ground their cocks together through what he now saw as way too much fabric. “How about we do that later?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Wrapping his arms around Dean, Benny pressed his lips forward in their first real kiss. The first one ever. There was no time in Purgatory, when minutes meant life or death and all they had was enough time to shove a hand down each other’s pants. Foreplay was deadly. But they weren’t in Purgatory anymore.

Dean leaned into the kiss and pulled Benny back towards the library table. Oh yes, this was happening. They only had thirty-six hours, no time-wasting bull shit here. Right down to the—

“Hey now.” Benny broke the kiss but kept a hold of Dean. He walked them away from the table even as Dean tried to pull them back. “I promised you good sex. Hell, I promised you magic. As soon as we had a shower and a bed, I said I’d give you miracles. Now that we have a shower and a bed, I sure as shit ain’t wastin’ any time rutting like hogs on a table top.”

With one last deep kiss, he let go, stepping away from Dean. Large, rough hands started pulling at the buttons of his own shirt. Dean got lost in the hypnotic movement—hands so sure as they opened button after button, sliding down to rest on a belt buckle and—

“Hey, chief. Wanna show me the way to the bathroom?” Rolling his shoulders, Benny dropped his shirt on the floor, then stripped his undershirt off over his head. He bent down and unlaced his boots before dumping those too and striding across the library. “Let’s get this party started.”

Dean snapped back to attention and half-jogged to join Benny. “Uh, yeah, bathroom’s this way.”

As he led the way down the hall, he heard the vampire snickering under his breath. He reached back to give him a smack and Benny caught his hand instead. Rough fingers rubbed over the back of his hand for a few seconds and the tension inside Dean released a little. It didn’t matter if things were different topside, he and Benny were solid. He had to remember that.

He squeezed back and turned them towards the large bathroom. It had a few sinks, toilet cubicles, a tub, and four separate showers. From day one, he and Sam pretty much picked their own showers and didn’t use the others.

He dropped Benny’s hand and nodded towards his shower. “Since you’re already ahead of me, why don’t you warm up the water for us?”

Benny smirked and let his pants drop to the floor. His cock sprang up and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from licking them. “Yeah, don’t worry, I got it.” Stepping into the shower, he drew the curtain closed, leaving Dean to undress.

Dean stripped out of his clothes as fast as humanly possible, kicking off his boots to the far corner of the bathroom, throwing his undershirt into a sink. Naked was the goal, and he was getting there fast. They didn’t have any time to waste.

He barely had his socks off when he opened the shower curtain to find Benny holding his bottle of lube. He waggled the little bottle at Dean. “I see someone is prepared.”

Dean tried to grab the bottle away from him, but Benny dodged, using his other arm to grab Dean and pull him under the hot spray. He pressed their lips together again before continuing down and nipping lightly at Dean’s neck. Not to be outdone, Dean hauled Benny back up for a second, deeper kiss. His stubble burned Benny’s lips, while Benny’s short beard was just soft enough to tickle.

Only after he was satisfied that he touched every inch of Benny’s lips did he let him continue the trip down. “Don’ worry,” Benny mumbled into the skin at his neck. “You’ll get your fill later.”

Cool lips pressed their way down, touching Dean’s throat, shoulder, collar bone, nipples.... The feather light kisses were so at odds with the gritty figure Benny cut. Even standing naked in a shower with lube in his hand, Benny was strong, intimidating right up until the moment he opened his mouth. Dean couldn’t help thinking about their first time. Covered in blood and sweat from a fight, they launched at each other, drawing more blood as nails scratched to grab hold of anything. Man, if he’d only known then...

A cool tongue brushed his cock—pulling him out of the daydream. Dean almost slipped, his hand lashing out to grab the safety rail as Benny held him steady. He chuckled, the sound sending a warm jolt down Dean’s spine. “I know I’m the one drivin’ here, but I’d appreciate your attention. I’m not explaining your cracked skull to Sam.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Served him right for thinking about Purgatory when he had this. Benny, solid and wonderful and _here_ , right between his legs. Blue eyes sparkled and Dean took a second to run his fingers through Benny’s beard. “I don’t know where my mind went.”

Benny smirked. “Well, it’s about to go somewhere, alright.”

Closing his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, he licked and sucked at the head. Dean moaned, throwing his head back. Fuck, he missed this. He let his mind drift off for a second and Benny swallowed more and more of his cock.

He snapped to attention again when Benny pulled on his leg. It was a balancing act, but Dean let Benny guide his leg up onto his shoulder. “Are you sure about—”

Suddenly, Benny slid down even more, taking him to the root. Dean moaned long and loud, his fingers going white as he gripped the rail. “Okay, nevermind. Do—just do whatever you want.”

Benny pulled off and kissed the inside of his thigh. “Will do, brother.”

The cap on the lube clicked open and before Dean put together what was happening, it was already done. In one smooth move, Benny sucked his cock down to the root again and slid one slick finger around the outside of his asshole. This was a first for them too. Again, they never had time, and Purgatory was terribly deficient when it came to lube.

The surprise of it made Dean clench up. He grabbed at the back of Benny’s head, holding himself steady. Benny’s finger stopped moving, almost like it was saying “... no?”

Dean took a breath and tried to relax. “Yes, yeah. Keep going.”

The finger moved again, gently massaging the outside of Dean’s hole. Soon enough, Dean had no trouble relaxing enough to let him inside. It was weird at first, but then oh so good. He vaguely remembered a drunk night in his late teens—a girl he was trying to impress who stuck a finger in his ass without so much as a word of warning—so the sensation wasn’t a complete surprise. Benny’s mouth on his cock was also working as a good distraction. Dean didn’t even notice when a second finger slid up beside it.

“Uh, fuck.” One hand on the shower bar, the other on Benny’s shoulder, Dean was hanging on by a thread. “I think—oh man, I’m close.”

Benny continued the rhythm he’d built up. He didn’t care about the water splashing in his face, or Dean’s powerful, heavy ass leg pushing down on his shoulder as his hips bucked and thrashed. The only thing on his mind was giving Dean the best fuck of his life. And when Dean howled out, his voice echoing off the shower fixtures, nails digging into Benny’s skin, he knew he’d done his job.

Swallowing down all Dean had, Benny didn’t sit back until the hunter was a jibbering mass above him. He sat back on his ankles, self-satisfied smirk in place. “Glad you liked,” he said.

Dean didn’t respond. His hand was still wrapped around the safety bar like life, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Benny cleaned them off a little before turning off the shower and helping Dean hobble out. Two surprisingly fluffy towels were in arm’s reach. He wrapped them up and let the near catatonic Dean nudge them towards his bedroom.

They collapsed onto the bed still half wrapped in the towels. “Oh, man,” Dean sighed. “That was, that was—”

“Magic?” Benny nudged at him until he sat up a little, sliding his arm under Dean’s shoulders. They both lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Trust me, brother, you haven’t seen nothin’ yet.”

 

~

 

It took a bit for Dean to... recover. He wasn’t so young anymore. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had sex twice in one day. As an excuse to get them to the kitchen and get his energy back, he finally gave Benny a tour of the bunker. Benny smiled and nodded at all the right places. Sort of. The library: “nice, I like it.” The telescope: “nice, I like it.” And the garage: “now this is more like it.”

They walked around naked. There was no one else here to care, and Dean wasn’t about to let this chance go to waste. All their time together and he’d only seen Benny with his clothes off once when they were bathing in a river. He wanted to enjoy these not-so-stolen glances as long as he could. _Thirty-two hours_ , an unhelpful voice at the back of his head whispered.

“Hey,” Dean said, pulling Benny’s attention away from the garage full of gleaming old motors. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Their lips slid together like they’d been exchanging kisses for years, not hours. It was nice. It was _normal_.

Dean broke the kiss but stayed close enough to feel Benny’s lips resting against his. He reached down, taking a loose hold of Benny’s half hard cock. “I think I’m about ready for round two.”

“Good. See if you can keep up this time.” They made their way back to his room, Benny’s hand plastered to his ass the whole way there.

 

~

 

The next thirty hours passed in a blur of fucking, eating, and power naps. They got more into the kissing—a lot more. Dean ran his tongue inside Benny’s mouth so deep, he felt the slits where his fangs would pop. Every time he did, it just made him harder.

Slow, languid make-outs turned into bed rattling fucks with Benny holding onto the headboard for dear life as Dean rolled their hips together again and again. Lazy touches stayed just like that for a while. Then Benny took them both in hand and they rocked together to sweet relief. Dean sunk his teeth into Benny’s shoulder as he came, leaving a mark that would last for days. It all blurred into one perfect, neverending moment, a moment Dean knew had to come to an end.

Lying in bed, Benny watched the muscles of Dean’s throat jump and wiggle as he swallowed. “Now that is a thing of beauty.”

Dean dropped the empty water bottle and collapsed back onto the bed. “You’ve had total free access to my wonderful ass for a day and a half, and it’s my throat that does it for you?”

Benny shrugged. “What can I say—vampire.” He stroked a finger down Dean’s neck, smiling at the warm, tanned skin. “An’ you’re not one to talk, Mr. Back Seat of the Impala.”

“I’ll give you somethin’ to talk about.” Rolling on top of Benny, he went for another kiss. “On second thought, shut up.” He shoved his tongue past Benny’s lips, and Benny went right along with it.

Hands slid over hips and shoulders, squeezing gently. One of Benny’s large palm settled on Dean’s ass, rubbing lightly at the firm muscle there. Their cocks bumped together—a little slow to rise after such an active weekend, but no less interested.

Dean broke the kiss. “Roll over,” he whispered.

Pressing one last kiss to his lips, Benny rolled onto his stomach. “Mmm,” he moaned softly. “Gotta love that human heat. You’re like a furnace.”

Touching from knees to shoulders, Dean took a moment to appreciate the cool body under him. He bit again at the spot he already left on Benny’s shoulder before reaching over for the lube on his bedside table. He squirted the cool gel between Benny’s cheeks, spreading it a bit with his hands before lining his cock up.

Dean rolled his hips, his cock sliding smoothly against Benny’s lubed skin. Benny shifted a little, just enough to get a hand under himself. It didn’t take long to fall into a rhythm. It was one they’d had all weekend, maybe even longer than that. It was the rhythm that made their not quite right situation make perfect sense.

Dean thrust forward, pushing Benny into the bed a little. He uncapped the lube again and squirted some in his hand. “Let me do that,” he whispered.

It took some shifting but he got his hand under Benny, wrapped around that thick cock. Every thrust pushed them both forward. He could feel the pulsing and twitching of Benny’s cock. They were both so close, almost there...

Dean bit down on Benny’s shoulder and shouted his orgasm into his skin. Underneath him, Benny started to shake. With his pleasure taken care of, Dean finally let himself go. Come dropped across Benny’s ass, not as much as yesterday, but enough to make a mess.

He rolled off, but stayed close, spooning up behind Benny. If it was up to Dean, they’d never leave this room again. Silence spooled out around them into a warm cocoon. Dean loved it, and he hated that it had to end.

Benny reached back, placing one large hand on Dean’s thigh, his thumb lightly brushing the skin there. “This can’t happen again, can it?”

“No.” He stared straight ahead at the wall, trying to ignore the world as he held on to this one last moment. “It can’t.”

And that was it. They cleaned up, got dressed, got back in the car. Dean dropped Benny off at his truck. They hadn’t looked at each other since they got out of bed. Dean didn’t know if he could stand Benny’s eyes after...

That familiar hand squeezed his knee, snapping his attention back up. Clear blue eyes looked right at him, as sure as the day the met. “You need me for anything—anything at all—you call me. Got it?”

“I got it.”

Benny nodded and got out of the car. He walked to his truck, tipping his hat before getting in and driving off. Dean made his way back to the bunker, just in time to welcome Sam back.

 

~

 

“Dude!” Sam called across the library.

Dean looked up to see his brother holding what looked like a dirty undershirt. “What?”

Sam tossed the shirt at him. It hit Dean full in the face and a familiar smell filled his nose. Benny. Before Dean could think of a good excuse, Sam was already sitting next to him. “Found that on the floor. It definitely not mine and doesn’t look like yours.”

“Uh, yeah.” Think fast, he had to think of something.

“You sure you weren’t doing anything while I was gone?”

“Yeah. Yeah I was, actually. I, uh, I was going through more of the Men of Letters’ closets. Found a whole bunch of vintage-ie clothes.” He held up the undershirt, trying not to hold it like a lifeline. “Some old undershirts too, must’ve fallen out of the pile when I took it all back to storage.”

Sam shook his head. “You and the dead guy clothes, man. It really is super creepy.” He got up and went back to work.

Dean smirked down at the shirt balled up in his hand. “You have no idea.” Checking real quick to make sure Sam was gone, he tucked the shirt into his pocket.

Later that night, he tucked it in with his other prized possessions. The pictures of mom, Bobby, dad’s journal, his best gun... Sure, it seemed a little weird, but it kind of wasn’t.

A few weeks later, Benny was back in Purgatory.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I had it in other fics that vampires come dry. Because, you know, nothing left to shoot.


End file.
